


ART: Jack Carter - Baseball Player

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Alternate Professions, Community: trope_bingo, Digital Painting, Gen, Line Art, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack mentioned that his dream was to be a baseball player... in this AU, his dream came true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Jack Carter - Baseball Player

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Trope_Bingo -- au: alternate professions.

I'm still learning how to create line art/digital painting and felt inspired to meet the AU: Alternate Professions prompt by making Jack Carter's dream come true... He wanted to be a professional baseball player.

**Click on image for larger size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/398556/398556_original.png)


End file.
